The pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of torsemide have been characterized in patients with congestive heart failure after oral and intravenous administration. Congestive heart failure can alter drug absorption, distribution and elimination. The purpose of this study is to examine the net electrolyte and urine excretion after administration of torsemide as an iv injection and as a continuous infusion.